nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cactus men
|image= |gender=Male |race=Cactus |faction=Good |health=One blow |level=All |status=Alive |game=Off The Rails, Rubble Trouble Tokyo, Bump Battle Royale }} Cactus men are the main characters in the game Off The Rails. They are two anthropomorphic cacti that ride a hand car, trying to outrun a train. Appearance The cactus men appear as cylindrical cacti each with with two legs and arms, a visible eye and a mouth. They wear sombreros, and operate a red handcar. The handcart has a slightly triangular piece of metal pointing up from its center which is the fulcrum and a long lever in the middle that had handles on its ends. Below the fulcrum is a red platform which houses two small wheels separated by a red horizontal piece of metal. Game information Off The Rails The cactus men have a unique control setup for Off The Rails, the player has to push the left arrow key ( on the keyboard) and right arrow key ( on the keyboard) to move the lever for the car in the respective direction. The player has to push these two one after another to move. The player can also jump to avoid hazards. In many levels, speed is important, as the player has to have the right speed to avoid some gaps and enemies. The cactus men's hand car can only collide with a hazard or enemy once before it explodes, killing the cactus men and causing charred remains to fall down from the sky. Rubble Trouble Tokyo The cactus men and their hand car appear on a giant screen mounted on a building in job thirty of Rubble Trouble Tokyo. The same rules and controls as above still apply to them. Getting them to the end of the level unlocks the thirty-first level of Rubble Trouble Tokyo. If the cactus men are killed, the screen blacks out and they reappear at the start of the level. The game is played on square panels. Other appearances * Party skin - A cactus man appears near the Nitrome logo. * Skywire VIP - The cactus men cameo in the game as passengers. * Nitrome 2.0 skin - The two cactus men appear on a hand cart in a traffic jam. * Facebook Nitrome ad - A cactus man appears in one panel. * Touchy skin - A Cuboy appears wearing one of the cactus men's sombreros. *Obama Alien Defense (Miniclip) - both cactus men appear on a billboard advertising sketch star, the cactus men sketched as an example of something that can be sketched in sketch star. Gallery Cactus_men_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|The cactus men in the Nitrome 2.0 skin File:Cactus_on_facebook.png|A cactus man on the Nitrome Facebook advertisement Burnt Cactus.png|A cactus after the explosion Cactus bone.png|A bone of the cactus Cactus heart.png|A part of the cart File:Weeh;.png|A wheel of the cart after a explosion File:Burnt_whats_it_name.png|A burnt sombrero Cactus dude.PNG|A cactus man in the Party skin CactusManTouchy.png|Cuboy as a cactus man in the Touchy skin ObamaAlienDefenseMiniclipOfftheRailscameo.png|The cactus men's appearance in the Miniclip game Obama Alien Defense Bumpbattlecactusman.png|The cactus man in a bumper car in Bump Battle Royale Quotes "Let's go amigo" or "Arriba" - when starting a level "Let's get tacos!" or "Well done amigo" - after beating the level. "What am I? A piñata?", "Ay caramba!" or "Ay ay ay" - after losing level. "Three sixty!", "Extreme!" or "Awesome!" - when made a 360° flip. Trivia *They appear to speak some Spanish, with lines such as "Ay caramba!" and "Let's go amigo!" *They seem to have five o' clock shadows. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Rubble Trouble series Category:Male characters